naruto the devils healer
by mewmew99
Summary: naruto unlocks an ability long thought forgotten to the Uzumaki and nimikaze clans


authors note: hello and welcom to the devils healer this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism accepted (please don't hesitate to point out mistakes but please remember that this is my first story here

scene transition -konoha-

-outside konoha ninja academy-_

'dammit again it's that freaking clone jutsu that i can never seem to get close to passing with,' thought our blonde hero with fury, "hey naruto," called Mizuki with happiness yet if one were to glance into Mizuki's eyes all they would see is loathing "oh hey mizuki-sensei," naruto replied with saddness filling his voice "you know iruka failed you only because he sees part of himself in you its in his best interest," mizuki said sounding truthful, "yeah i know mizuki-sensei but still three years of not passing it sucks ya know" naruto replied in a voice void of happiness, "what if I that there was an alternate way of passing?," said mizuki, "wait you mean it there a way i could still be a ninja? what is it tell me please!" naruto almost yelled with excitement. 'hook, line and sinker,' thought mizuki with distaste.

(so mizuki told naruto what to do and where to be)

konoha north forest_

'yes i got it bow to learn a jutsu and become a ninja alright let's see what we've got here,"thought naruto opening the scroll of sealing 'shadow clone jutsu oh come on of course it's clones i mean i suck at them yet this one has a higher chakra requirement so might as well give it a go,' naruto thought

-1 hour later-_

"naruto what the hell are you doing?" iruka yelled in anger "hehehe i found you iruka-sensei I only had time to learn one jutsu," naruto replied nervously "no you idiot i found you why'd you steal the scroll ," 'he's been practicing,' thought /said iruka

"well mizuki-sensei said if isteal and learn a justsu from this scroll i would pass and become a ninja," it was at this moment that mizuki made himself known "very good naruto now hand me the scroll," mizuki said "no naruto don't do it!," iruka yelled "whats going on?," naruto ask in confusion "hey naruto want to know a secret that is about you and you dont know about it, its a decree," said mizuki "a secret a decree?," said naruto confused "yes it the fact that the nine tailed fox is sealed in you, you are the nine tailed fox now DIE!," yelled mizuki with hatred filling his voice throwing his fuuma shuriken, suddenly everything starts slowing down but naruto has not expecting iruka to take the blow "GAK!," "IRUKA-SENSEI!," yelled naruto "hahaha! now it'syour turn demon DIE!," yelled mizuki with pure hatred "y-y-you BASTARD i'm going to flipping murder you!," naruto yelled with rage narutos eyes bled red and black turning into a beautiful design ""shadow clone jutsu" naruto yelled as thousands of narutos appeared "holy mother of chakra!," yelled mizuki and iruka thou iruka soon started coughing like crazy "let the fun begin!," yelled the thousands of clones a full ten minutes later the was a bloody pulp twitching "naruto come here quickly," said a weak iruka naruto noticing iruka ran up and stopped in front of iruka "naruto i'd like you to have my hiate in other words congrats you are now a shinobe of the hidden leaf" iruka said very weak then started coughing like crazy "iruka-sensei please don't go please you are like a big brother to me please don't go," yet it was to late iruka had stopped breathing "IRUKA-NII SAN!," naruto screamed to the heavens.

Naruto suddenly felt something unlock within him he walked up to iruka's body a grabbed iruka's head "healers breath" naruto said quitely and a red chakra surrounded naruto's palm and went into iruka. slowly iruka started breathing again and coughed and opened his eyes to see naruto with a strange red and black patterned eye "naruto what happened all i remember was giving you my headband and then everything went dark, but I swear i heard you say i was like an older brother to you," iruka said sounding weak i-i-iruka-nii i thought i lost you, but then my body walked to you and i did something and your alive again," naruto sobbed hugging iruka

"alright let's go return that scroll.


End file.
